Saul/Supports
With Dorothy C Support *'Dorothy:' Oh! There you are! *'Saul:' Oh, hello, Dorothy. *'Dorothy:' Where you were, Father Saul? You just go wandering off without saying anything... *'Saul:' I do not call it 'wandering off,' Dorothy. I was diligently doing my missionary work at the villages on the way here. *'Dorothy:' ...Were you really doing your job? *'Saul:' Of course. However, while I was doing my job, a young maiden was being harassed by a very rude man. *'Dorothy:' You mean yourself? *'Saul:' Do I not have any trust at all? Anyway, I drove off the man and rescued the maiden. I must admit, I acted exactly like a holy man ought to behave. *'Dorothy:' Really? You're not exactly very strong. How did you do it? *'Saul:' I went to the man and clung to him, crying, 'I thought we loved each other, and now you are rejecting me?' *'Dorothy:' ...... *'Saul:' The man fled with haste. However, the maiden was also gone when I looked back... B Support *'Dorothy:' Father Saul! I've heard the rumors! *'Saul:' What is it, Dorothy? Can I not have at least some peace and quiet? *'Dorothy:' You can't fool me with that calm attitude. I've heard what they say about you. You're trying to ask out every girl in this army. *'Saul:' That is a misunderstanding. I was just trying to tell them of God's love... *'Dorothy:' No, not this time! *'Saul:' What do you mean? *'Dorothy:' I've heard that excuse before. Can't you think of something better? *'Saul:' Hm... Then please wait a minute while I think of one. *'Dorothy:' What's the point if you think of one now!? *'Saul:' ...Dorothy, why are you so upset? This happens all the time. *'Dorothy:' That's the problem! People would misinterpret the Elimine Chuch if they see you all the time. *'Saul:' I am so insulted! I am doing my job properly, Dorothy. Have you not noticed the sharp increase in our female followers recently? *'Dorothy:' Don't you understand? If you're just asking every girl out... *'Saul:' ? *'Dorothy:' ...I've had it! You'll have a lot to listen to when you come back to the church tonight. *Dorothy leaves* *'Saul:' ...Sigh... A Support *'Saul:' Dorothy... *'Dorothy:' What is it? I haven't heard a valid excuse about the other day yet. *'Saul:' Dorothy, I am sorry... I am sorry that I could not understand your feelings... *'Dorothy:' ...Huh? *'Saul:' I see what you were trying to say the other day. You wanted to say, 'If you're just asking every girl out... Why don't you do the same to me?' *'Dorothy:' Wha...!? *'Saul:' Dorothy, I never knew what you had such feelings towards me... *'Dorothy:' Ah, er, um... Th-That was just... *'Saul:' But I am a servant of God... I must be equally caring to all women. Please forgive me, Dorothy... *'Dorothy:' Um...Um, er... I... *'Saul:' How did that sound, Dorothy? *'Dorothy:' ...Wh-What? *'Saul:' I pondered a lot, but that was the best excuse I could come up with. *'Dorothy:' ...... *'Saul:' V-Violence is not appropriate, Dorothy... Our loving God surely would not approve of someone pointing her bow at an ally... *'Dorothy:' I don't care! You'd better get out of my sight before I shoot you! *'Saul:' Sigh... What are you so upset about? *'Dorothy:' It's your fault! With Cecilia C Support *'Saul:' Oh, dear God... To have me meet such a beautiful lady... Dear God, would you understand my happiness at this moment? I am witness to your work of beauty standing in front of me... *'Cecilia:' Oh, you are Saul, are you not? Good day. *'Saul:' ...... Oh... Uh, yes, good day. *'Cecilia:' I'm sorry, I was thinking some things over, and I didn't hear what you were saying. Would you please repeat what you said to me? *'Saul:' ...Well... Anyway, General Cecilia, seeing that we are both servants of God, might you be interested in having dinner with me some time? *'Cecilia:' Oh, I'm sorry. I am not a servant of God. *'Saul:' Of course you are, my lady. Everyone in this world is serving God. *'Cecilia:' Do you think so? *'Saul:' Yes. So can we make arrangements for dinner? *'Cecilia:' I suppose I'll think about it. B Support *'Saul:' Ah, General Cecilia! *'Cecilia:' Oh, Saul. *'Saul:' I have had the privilege of meeting you again... It must be your overwhelming beauty, do you not agree? *'Cecilia:' Are you always like that? *'Saul:' Well, yes I am. However, I am only trying to make you feel comfortable around me... Ah, yes! We must decide on a date for our dinner meeting. Have you thought about it? *'Cecilia:' Dinner? *'Saul:' T-This cannot be! Have you forgotten? The other day, we met and we agreed that there is no person in this world who does not serve God. *'Cecilia:' Ah yes, I think I can recall vaguely... *'Saul:' Vaguely? *'Cecilia:' I'm sorry, I was busy with the battle. *'Saul:' Oh...I see. Well then, I suppose it shall have to be another day. But please do not forget next time. *'Cecilia:' Yes, I'll try not to. A Support *'Saul:' Ah, General Cecilia! *'Cecilia:' Saul. *'Saul:' I trust that you have thought about our dinner meeting this time. *'Cecilia:' Ah, yes. Very well, I shall invite you to my manor when the war ends. *'Saul:' I shall be looking forward to that! It is not every day that one is invited to a high-class Etrurian noble's mansion. *'Cecilia:' But you might want to bear in mind that my father can be a little...difficult. *'Saul:' Difficult? What do you mean? *'Cecilia:' Well, ordinarily my father is a very kind and caring man. However, once when I was still a child, I invited a male friend of mine to our house. When my father saw that, he just drew his sword on my friend. *'Saul:' Um... Is that really a matter of being difficult? *'Cecilia:' My father lost his temper, so we tried to calm him down. However, it was not easy. The tea spilled everywhere, the table was sliced in two, and what was supposed to be a dinner party became more like an arena. My friend somehow escaped with his life. That will always be a day to remember. *'Saul:' ...... *'Cecilia:' But my father is still on the good end. You see, my grandfather can be even more difficult than my father sometimes... *'Saul:' Oh, I just remembered! I had some work left at the church that I must attend to. I'm terribly sorry, but since it seems that arranging a dinner meeting would be difficult, I shall be off now... Good day, General Cecilia! *Saul leaves* *'Cecilia:' Oh? Well, I'm sorry to hear that. With Igrene C Support *'Saul:' Oh, dear God... *'Igrene:' ? *'Saul:' That I am able to meet such a beautiful woman... This day must surely be blessed. *'Igrene:' ...Do you need something? *'Saul:' Yes, indeed! ...Ah, before that... I am Saul. It would be an honor to know your name as well... *'Igrene:' I am Igrene. So...what do you need? *'Saul:' Ah, such a beautiful name, as I had imagined. Igrene... If I were to describe the pleasure of hearing such an elegant name... *'Igrene:' No, there is no need to describe it. Do you need something? *'Saul:' Do you know of the Elimine Church, Igrene? It is very popular among the nobility, because when you pray deeply, all of your dreams will come true immediately! *'Igrene:' Oh...is that what you want. I'm sorry, but I don't believe in God... *'Saul:' Oh, but you must. If you don't follow the Elimine Church, you will be cursed! *'Igrene:' ...Is that the kind of God that you follow? *'Saul:' Oh, no, I was just kidding around. How about if we have dinner together some evening, and I can teach you about God's love... *Igrene leaves while Saul is speaking* *'Saul:' Um, Igrene? Where are you going? B Support *'Saul:' Ah, Igrene! *'Igrene:' ...You again. *'Saul:' It is truly a miracle that we can meet again like this. God must have guided me toward you. *'Igrene:' Yes, that's nice. Well, then, I must be going... *'Saul:' Oh, please wait! It is a wonderful thing to believe, Igrene! *'Igrene:' Yes, I know. I used to believe in God as well. Although it is a different God from yours, I think I was fairly serious about it. *'Saul:' Really? Why did you stop believing? *'Igrene:' Several years ago...I stopped praying. It was after I lost a loved one in battle. *'Saul:' ...I see. *'Igrene:' Those who pray to God expect something in return. But they will never receive anything, and that causes them to hate God. I think that it would be a lot less trouble to think that no such being exists in the first place. *'Saul:' ...... Yes, you are right. *'Igrene:' ...Is it all right for a priest like you to be saying that? *'Saul:' It is all right, I am an open-minded person. However, Saint Elimine did say this: 'God does not help us because He believes in us.' *'Igrene:' Believes...in us? *'Saul:' Yes. A Support *'Igrene:' Father Saul. *'Saul:' Oh, Igrene! What is the matter? Ah, so you finally decided to give in to the urge to come see me... *'Igrene:' It is about what you said the other day... You said that God does not help us because He believes in us. *'Saul:' This is what Saint Elimine said... God, who created this world, is all-powerful. He can change people and the world. He can alter us humans so that we would not be fighting like this. However, is that really the right way? *'Igrene:' ...... *'Saul:' Humans that act according to God's will alone would only be mindless puppets. God believes that we humans can change, that we can learn from our mistakes. God knows that we can overcome our hardships to achieve peace and harmony. *'Igrene:' ...... I don't believe in God, but I respect people who think as you do. Thank you for your time, Father Saul. I must be off now... *'Saul:' Please, it is my pleasure to be able to help you. Now, we can go on to discuss our dinner meeting... ...Igrene? Where are you going? With Yoder C Support *'Yoder:' Saul... *'Saul:' Bishop Yoder... Do you need something from me? *'Yoder:' No...I thought we might talk a bit. Are you properly performing your missionary duties? *'Saul:' Of course, Bishop Yoder. Due to my hard work, we are getting more followers every day. Please take a look at this list... *'Yoder:' ...Hm. It seems that there are an overwhelmingly large number of ladies' names on this list. *'Saul:' Well, this, you see...is that. *'Yoder:' That? *'Saul:' So... They must have understood my pure intentions more than the gentlemen did. *'Yoder:' Oh, I see. Very good. *'Saul:' Yes, thank you. *'Yoder:' But Saul, please do not forget that your main purpose is your missionary work. *Yoder leaves* *'Saul:' ...... Can't beat him, can I... B Support *'Yoder:' Saul, how is your mission coming along? *'Saul:' Ah, yes, as I notified you in my letter, Master Roy is in possession of the Fire Emblem now. *'Yoder:' Has anything else happened worth noting? *'Saul:' No, not really. *'Yoder:' I see... I am sorry I put you through this, Saul. *'Saul:' No, please don't be. I did it all for our loving Saint Elimine. *'Yoder:' Yes, of course, that is very noble of you. ...Oh, Saul. We have been getting complaints from Master Merlinus that you are following Princess Guinevere everywhere she goes... *'Saul:' Well, Bishop Yoder, that is my mission. *'Yoder:' Saul, your mission was to keep an eye on the Fire Emblem. And you mentioned that it is now in the hands of Master Roy, not Princess Guinevere. *'Saul:' ...Well, yes, you are right. But Bishop Yoder, please consider this. I do not think that I should be following Master Roy everywhere just because he has the Emblem... That would surely go against my ethics. *'Yoder:' ...Saul? A Support *'Yoder:' Saul, perhaps it is time to relieve you from your mission. *'Saul:' What do you mean, Bishop Yoder? *'Yoder:' I believe I know Master Roy well enough to trust him. The Fire Emblem will be safe in his hands. What we were fearing surely will not happen now. Do you not agree? *'Saul:' Perhaps you are right. ...However, I wish to continue my mission a little longer. *'Yoder:' I see... *'Saul:' Of course, I understand what you are saying, Bishop Yoder. Master Roy is certainly a noble person. Still... I think that this world is a bit too ugly yet for Master Roy to handle. I think that I know that more than the other priests... *'Yoder:' Saul... *'Saul:' Well, I am still a youngster. You may forget what I said, Bishop Yoder. *'Yoder:' I see... All right, then. ...Oh, Saul. I recently found this... *'Saul:' Oh? This is... *'Yoder:' 'All wounds treated freely! Special discounts for new members now. Sign up today!' This...treating God like some sort of vulnerary... I certainly do not want to think that someone serving God would write something like this... *'Saul:' ...... *'Yoder:' ...Saul, would you like to listen to my lecturing for a little while? *'Saul:' Oh, Bishop Yoder, I am certainly not worthy of having the privilege of listening to your... *'Yoder:' ...Would you like to listen? *'Saul:' ...Yes, yes I would, Bishop Yoder... With Elen C Support *'Elen:' Are you Father Saul? I am Elen, a Sister of the Elimine Church in Bern. I am pleased to make your acquaintance. *'Saul:' Dear God... *'Elen:' Uh...Father Saul? *'Saul:' I must be blessed to be able to meet such a beautiful lady. And you are a follower of the Elimine Church as well! This must surely be fate. Please, let us meet this evening and we shall discuss the love of God in great depth. *'Elen:' Yes, I would love to. Shall we set up a time now? Any time would work for me... *'Saul:' ...... Are you serious? *'Elen:' You are going to talk about God's love, are you not? Why would I even think of refusing? *'Saul:' But... If you accept so easily, there's no...satisfaction. *'Elen:' Satisfaction? *'Saul:' Oh! Please, never mind. But Elen, are you sure? I am actually rather loose around women, and I may do something undesirable to you... *'Elen:' No, that will not happen. You are a priest. You will surely not do anything like that. *'Saul:' ...Er... I'm sorry, perhaps some other day. *'Elen:' Oh... I was looking forward to it... B Support *'Saul:' Why, hello, Elen. *'Elen:' Good day, Father Saul. It is good to see you safe. *'Saul:' ...You are so tense, so uptight! No, that will not do. You must relax your muscles a little. *'Elen:' ...Do you think so? *'Saul:' Yes. Those serving God must be more laid-back and be able to enjoy the finer things in life, like I am. *'Elen:' Yes... But... *'Saul:' I once knew a lady just like you. ...Well, she rejected me, but... Anyway, if you really wish to serve God, then you will see many, many things in this journey. Many things... Things that you would not believe. *'Elen:' Yes... *'Saul:' Life is all about experience. Now then, shall we get back to our little evening talk? This evening would be great. *'Elen:' Yes, I would love to hear you. *'Saul:' Then... *'Elen:' Then I shall invite the others as well. *'Saul:' ...Excuse me? The others? *'Elen:' Yes. If you're going to preach, then it would be that much better if there were more people listening. I'm sure Master Roy, Merlinus, and also Princess Guinevere would be interested. I shall go ask them if they have any plans tonight. *Elen leaves* *'Saul:' ...... Well... What to do? A Support *'Elen:' Father Saul... Why did you not come that night? Everyone was looking forward very much to your preaching... *'Saul:' Oh, um... My throat wasn't doing too well that day. We can do that some other time. *'Elen:' Yes. Father Saul, you are really a noble person. *'Saul:' ...Excuse me? Noble? *'Elen:' Yes. Usually, you appear to be an impious, improper womanizer. Hardly someone I would call a priest. *'Saul:' ...... *'Elen:' But I finally realized that there was a complicated reason to that. You were putting on a show to show how free the Elimine Church is. *'Saul:' Ah... I, uh...see. *'Elen:' Acting like that would naturally cause misunderstandings... Everyone thinks you're just a lazy man always chasing after women... *'Saul:' ...... *'Elen:' But you purposely walk that path for the benefit of the Church. I surely could not do the same. I sincerely respect you, Father Saul. *'Saul:' Er... Well, anyway, remember to relax once in a while, all right? *'Elen:' Yes, Father Saul. Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Supports